Collaboration event systems allow for collaboration between people in different locations. These systems allow participants to interact with one another through the use of audio and video equipment that provides real time audio and video communications. The process of connecting people across various locations may become complex, particularly where different groups of people desire to use part of the same collaboration event system for different collaboration events.
A collaboration event facility may have multiple event resources near one another. These event resources may have varying features that make their use more or less suited for different collaboration events. The resources may also have varying availability due to use by other collaboration events, resource malfunction or maintenance issues, or lack of access to a resource by attendees. The lack of availability of a resource may, at times, cause a collaboration event to commence with a topology that is less than optimal for the event or conclude prior to a desired end time.